doujinsfandomcom-20200215-history
Famous Manga Authors Who Started Out Drawing Porn Pt. 1
Have you done any research on your favorite manga artists? If you want to remain innocent, you probably shouldn't. Some of the great Japanese artists of our time have also drawn some great hentai. I've done this research and was quite pleased with the results. Here are 5 popular manga authors who started out humbly drawing hentai: 1. Satoshi Urushihara Many years ago, I sat down in front of my TV playing the PlayStation 2 game Growlanser Generations. The game art captivated me. The guys look cool, the women looked hot. The box art alone sold me on the game. An impulsive purchase I was glad not to regret. I checked the guide book, hoping to find the artist, to find more by this master of art. The artist's name was Satoshi Urushihara. Mr. Urushihara went to a technical high school with another animator by the name of Kinji Yoshimoto. He got his start in the anime and manga world working for Toei Animation on the anime movie *Jungle Boy Kenya* around 1984. He actively sought this job. No one tell Bay, but after Urushihara gained more experience, he became a key animator working on The Transformers and Transformers: The Movie. More than a master of art, he is known as "The Master of Breasts", and for good reason, as I found out after a google search. The man drew beautiful hentai works. This artist a young teenager admired made hentai. I was stunned, shocked more than anything. However, I was not disappointed. I kept searching and eventually found my way to one of his great works Ragnarock City. His title of "Master of Breasts" is on full display in that book. I highly recommend you read it, and just appreciate his work. Satoshi Urushihara is also known to hold a balance between hentai and normal work, as seen in Chirality. Equal parts action and ecchi, it's worth a read. This is an artist worth watching. 2. Johji Manabe A reverse of that situation happened when I looked for further works by one Johji Manabe. Known for terrific works such as Ring x Mama, I was unaware he made normal manga such as Outsiders and The Wild Kingdom. Like Mr. Urushihara, he is an excellent artist, who knows how to show off a woman's assets. I truly had no idea he made "normal" manga and anime, things a young reader wouldn't have to hide from parents. 3. Masamune Shirow This is the legend who made the epic series Ghost in the Shell. This man needs no introduction. While studying oil painting at Osaka University of Arts, this man gained an interest in manga. He created his own manga title Black Magic, published in the magazine Atlas. Seishina president Harumichi Aoki, in an act the anime and manga world would be eternally grateful for, offered to publish his work. This lead to another manga you might have heard of: Appleseed, which went on to win the 1986 Seiun Award for Best Manga. The legendary Masamune Shirow, clearly not afraid to show off the female form like Makoto Kusanagi of Ghost in the Shell fame, has also wrote drawn up some great hentai such as Greaseberries. I guess when you get as big as him, there's just no shame in it. Who could fault him? He's a legend in the industry. 4. Saeki Shun (Tosh) Shun Saeki of Shokugeki no Soma fame has done some work you won't find advertised as heavily has his current work. If you've had your hand in the hentai world long enough, you know the name Tosh. Quite honestly, I was surprised it was the same guy. I've been following Tosh's work for some time, and had no idea he was behind Shokugeki no Soma, an anime I've been following as of late. I should have known though, have you seen the girls in that anime? The truth was staring right at me. Or was I staring at the truth? Gotta love Tosh's work, he does not disappoint. While Tosh is known in anime for Food Wars, in the hentai world, he is known for the Harem Time series, Menkui! Toranoana Limited Edition Omake or the Seto no Hanayome parody series Nayamashi Quartet. Honestly, he does no disappoint. Do yourself a favor and look for his works in either form. 5. Masaki Kajishima Would you even be remotely surprised if I told you one Masaki Kajishima of Tenchi Muyo! fame wrote up hentai? Hot girls falling left and right over some lucky average guy, makings of a great hentai or great anime. In this instance, it's both, and the world is better for it. Kajishima earned a degree at the Osaka Design College, and put it to good use .One of Kajishima's earliest work is the Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA, first aired in 1992. Though there's no known english translation of it, one of his hentai works is Ianryokou Toujitsu No Yoru 5 from his group Kajishima Onsen. Another sadly overlooked OVA is Spaceship Agga Ruter. All of Kajishima's staple acts are there: innocent and naive boy in space surrounded by hot women. That's all the childhood-ruining I'll do for now. Were you surprised with these results? Do you care one way or the other if your favorite mangaka has drawn some rather naughty art? Do you know of any other famous mangaka who also drew doujins? Tell us in the comments below and maybe we'll include them in a future article. Maybe not. Probably will though, this was nice to research. Sources: Wikipedia, (n.d.). Satoshi Urushihara; Wikipedia, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satoshi_Urushihara Wikipedia, (n.d.) Johji Manabe; Wikipedia, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johji_Manabe Wikipedia, (n.d.) Masamune Shirow; Wikipedia, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masamune_Shirow Anime New Network, (n.d.) Shun Saeki; Anime News Network, http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=126498 Wikipedia, (n.d.) Masaki Kajishima; Wikipedia, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masaki_Kajishima Category:Doujins Blog